Under Control
by Tiassale
Summary: WHHAA! InuYasha's crying! OMFG! anywho, probably just rated for Potty mouths... not just Inu's... and that lecherous Monk... I refuse to write a summary... I suck at it... please R&R. Arigato!
1. Chapter1: My Girl

_**Under Control**_

**By**:Tiassale

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own InuYasha... sigh If I did, I would probably rape him and then go looking for his brother.

**Pairings**: InuxKagome, KogaxKagome, MirokuxSango, Shippox?(you'll see)

**Annoyinglittlevoice(Author's Notes)**:Hey. This is my first fanfic that I've actually had the guts to post up in this place... If you couldn't tell, I'm a little self concious about my works... I'm a huge loser! The ALV will get much more annoying as the story goes on... I like interrupting mushy moments... so if it starts to get fluffy, brace yourselves for it... Oh, and please, no flames if you don't like the pairings... I love you all! hides behind some really big rocks

_**Chapter1: My Girl**_

The handsome wolf demon stared at the young priestess and the Hanyou from a rock jutting out of the cliff wall. "Kagome! I want you to be my woman!"

Kagome gave the wolf demon a look that said 'You're such an idiot...' She heard the Hanyou growl and turned around. She tapped her foot impatiently before saying the words he dreaded most. "InuYasha... SIT!" The necklace took effect and he slammed to the ground.

The wolf demon sped to Kagome's side and wrapped an arm around her. "You are very beautiful today... You smell beautiful too." Kagome blushed slightly. "Uhh... Koga..."

Koga ran his fingers through the priestess's hair. In her shock, he took the opportunity to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

InuYasha got up in time to see Koga kiss Kagome. He growled in anger and ran the opposite direction.

Kagome, realizing what was happening, pushed Koga away. "Koga... don't..."

Koga looked confused. "But I... I thought... I'm sorry, Kagome... but, I... I love you... That mutt will never tell you that. I assure you of that."

Kagome shook her head, trying to block out Koga's words. "Stop... I know... just... just stop..." Kagome turned and ran in the direction InuYasha had headed only a few minutes before. 

**_ALV: _**Now, I will use the three most irritating words in the entire world...

To Be Continued((Tsuzuku ni))


	2. Chapter2: Tears of love

_**Under Control**_

**By**: Tiassale

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own InuYasha... Rape him! Rape him! Rape him!

**Pairings**:InuxKagome, KogaxKagome, MirokuxSango, Shippox?(you'll see)

**ALV**: HIIII! It's me again! Sorry... The first chapter is really short... So is this one... ; please don't hurt me... It is longer than the first on though... And uhh... InuYasha may become a little out of character... hides behind really big rock

_**Chapter2: Tears of Love**_

InuYasha sat at the edge of the cliff looking out to the horizon. He forced himself to hold back tears that threatened to pour from his eyes.

"InuYasha...?" InuYasha jumped and turned around. "K-Kagome!" InuYasha quickly wiped the tears from his eyes so Kagome wouldn't see them and stood up.

"InuYasha... Why did you leave me?" Kagome looked hurt and puzzled.

"Why! You kissed that damn wolf!" InuYasha turned away. "Why do you like him so damn much?"

Kagome shook her head. "InuYasha! I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!"

InuYasha turned to face the priestess again. "You didn't seem to put up much of a fight!" In an instant InuYasha knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Grrrr! InuYasha I swear! SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! SI--EEP!" Kagome called out as someone touched her shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you?" The wolf demon spun Kagome to face him. "I love you, Kagome..." Before she could say another word, Koga pressed his lips to Kagome's and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome put her hands on his chest to try and push him away, but he held too tight. To InuYasha, this looked like a very intimate kiss.((**ALV**: in a very sarcastic voice Wow! Very intimate!))

InuYasha growled loudly. "Fine! I don't want her anyway! Yer happy now, huh Kagome! You get ta be with yer damn wolf! Good thing I won't miss you, ain't it!" InuYasha turned on his heels and ran into the forest.

Kagome opened her eyes wide and tears streamed down her cheeks. With a burst of energy, she pushed Koga away. "Why did you do that! Didn't I tell you not to!"

"But Kagome... He doesn't love you like I do! I want you to be my woman! He doesn't!" Koga looked at Kagome with pleading eyes.

"I can't! I love InuYasha!" Kagome clasped her hands over her mouth. 'I... I love InuYasha...? But... how?' Kagome looked back at Koga, and without thinking the words burst out of her mouth. "I love InuYasha and I want to be with him, so stop asking me out! I don't want to be with you!" Kagome turned and also ran to the forest.

Koga's eyes began to glow red. "Fine... I'll just have to get rid of that damn mutt... Then you'll be mine... I'll get you Kagome..." Koga took off in his miniature tornado toward his den.

**ALV**: Don't worry all you Inu-fans! Koga doesn't hurt him! I promise! and... don't be mad at me Koga-fans... he doesn't show up for the next five chapters... please don't kill me!


	3. Chapter3: Forgiven?

_**Under Control**_

**By**: Tiassale

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own InuYasha... Rape him! Rape him! Rape him!

**Pairings**:InuxKagome, KogaxKagome, MirokuxSango, Shippox?(you'll see)

**ALV**: Hi again! Tia here! I hope you guys have liked it so far 'cause I've had so much fun writing my little fanfic... Hope you like this next chappy!

_**Chapter3: fogiven?**_

InuYasha sat on the branch of a large tree in the clearing where he and the gang had slept in many times. The tears streamed uncontrollably down his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy from crying. _'Why did she kiss him? With me standing right there! Does she like him that much? Does she hate me?'_ The thoughts made InuYasha's tears come down even harder.

Kagome ran through the woods and came upon a familiar clearing. "InuYasha?" InuYasha's ears pirked as he heard his name. He turned to see Kagome standing near the tree. He hurriedly wiped his eyes as she made her way to the tree.

"InuYasha... come down... please..." Kagome looked pleadingly up at the Hanyou. "...Why?" InuYasha said with more attitude that he had ment and knew what was coming next. ((**ALV**: in a sarcastic voiceCan anyone guess what that might be? I sure can't!))

"InuYasha! SIT!" The necklace around InuYasha's neck began to glow and, with much force, he came crashing to the ground.

After a few minutes, InuYasha stood up. "What do you want?" Kagome looked up at the Hanyou with eyes that said in themselves, 'I'm sorry'. "I'm sorry, InuYasha! I'm sorry! I tried to push away, but he was to strong! Please don't be mad!" Tears flowed from Kagome's eyes.

InuYasha looked down at Kagome, a bit confused at first. When he realized why she was apologizing, he sneered and said, "Your sorry, but I don't think I can forgive you."

Kagome began to cry harder. "Why? Please, I'll do anything to make it up to you! I swear I will! Don't be mad!"

InuYasha's sneer turned into a smile. "Well... I might forgive you... if..."

Kagome looked up, eyes wide with hope. "If what?"

InuYasha smiled wider. "If you do what I want you to for... hmmm... Three days?"

Kagome was sort of confused "Urm... okay... I am at your mercy..." Kagome stood up. "When... do I start?"

InuYasha put on a stern face. "Now."

**ALV**: I leave you here. Gomen Nasai! please don't forget to click the Review button on your way out! I won't post the next chapter until I have four more Reviews... Ai Shiteru! once again, Gomen Nasai! please don't kill me! hides Sayonara!


	4. Chapter4: The first day Part 1

_**Under Control**_

**By**: Tiassale

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own InuYasha... Rape him! Rape him! Rape him!

**Pairings**:InuxKagome, KogaxKagome, MirokuxSango, Shippox?(you'll see)

**ALV**: Hi again! Tia here! I hope you guys have liked it so far 'cause I've had so much fun writing my little fanfic... Sorry it took so long... For some reason I couldn't log into my name for a while... no matter what comp I got on, I wasn't able to log in... but anyways, hope you like this next chappy! I'd also like to thank all my sweet little reviewers! Arigato!

_**Chapter4: The first day-Part 1**_

"Kagome... Hold my hand... We're going back to Kaede's now." The priestess blushed as she grabbed InuYasha's hand.

InuYasha smiled. He could have anything he wanted from Kagome. He could think of many things to have her do. ((**ALV: OH! Inu, you perv!**))

InuYasha looked ahead and spotted Kaede's house. He looked at Kagome and smiled, bringing his mouth close to her ear. "Don't tell anyone about our deal... got it?" Kagome blushed again and nodded. They then entered Kaede's hut.

"Why did ye take so long today? I only sent ye for some common herbs." Kaede looked down and, spotting Kagome's hand in InuYasha's, giggled slightly. She took the herbs Kagome pulled from her bag and began to crush and mix them furiously.

"Kaede... Kagome won't be sleeping in the hut tonight."

"Oh? But where shall she be sleeping, young man?"

"Umm... She has decided to sleep on the roof with me tonight..."

"Is this true, Kagome?"

"H... hai..." Kagome blush once again.((**ALV: Get over it, Kagome! hides from sacred arrow and barely misses it AAAHHHH! GOMEN! DON'T KILL ME!**))

Kagome sat down and opened her bag, pulling out some pakages of food she had brought from her own time. A few seconds later, Sango, Miroku and Shippo walked in.

"KAGOME!" The young kitsune tackled an open-armed Kagome and hugged her tightly. "You were gone all day, Kagome! I missed you!"

"Hey Shippo. I'm sorry, but I had to do something." Kagome looked at the rest of her friends. "Anyone hungry?"

"YES!" Everyone answered simultaneously.((**ALV: OMG! I used a big word! That's the first big word I've used in a while! I'm so poud of myself. sniffles**))

Everyone ate, talking about and listening to everyone's stories about their days. After dinner, InuYasha brought Kagome outside and took her up to the roof. This seriously scared her. She didn't know what InuYasha was going to do to her. InuYasha sensed her fear. "Don't worry, Baka. You have to do what I want, that's the only reason you're up here. So if I want something, you're here."

Kagome nodded. InuYasha got aggravated. "Would you talk!"

"I'm sorry... I always make you mad when Koga comes around..."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah..."

InuYasha looked at Kagome. A light breeze came up, causing her to shiver. "Are you cold?"

"Not really..." Kagome sat down and then sneezed.

InuYasha moved to sit behind Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her, causing her to become stiff. She sat stiff for a few moments before loosening up. "I'll keep you warm, Kagome..."

Kagome leaned back on the Hanyou. _'My hanyou...' _

"You don't... need to... I'm not cold..."

InuYasha smiled. "Yes you are... I can tell. I'm not stupid, Kagome..."

Kagome smiled, leaving it at that. She sighed and fell asleep in InuYasha's arms.

Realizing Kagome was asleep, InuYasha kissed her forehead and gently laid her down, soon laying next to her. He re-wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome woke to find InuYasha sleeping next to her. She blushed and was about to slap him and scream 'SIT!' when she remembered what happened the night before. ((**ALV: Kagome blushes alot, doesn't she?**))

Kagome looked at InuYasha's ears. They were just so adorable. _'I'll just hav a quick touch...'_ Kagome gripped the hanyou's ears softly and rubbed them, smiling as he shivered at her touch.

"Kagome..." Kagome let go of InuYasha's ears thinking he had woken up. She giggled as she realized he was still sleeping.

InuYasha then opened his eyes and looked around. "Kagome?" InuYasha looked confused. "Why are you up here?"

"What do you mean _'why'_? Don't you remember?"

InuYasha smiled devilishly. "Of course I do... I was just testing you."

Kagome scowled and bit her toungue. It was taking everything in her power to keep from screaming at InuYasha to sit. She doubted he would forgive her if she did.

"I have an idea... I wan't you to say or do anything that is on your mind... EXCEPT for telling me to sit."

Kagome nodded. _'I knew it... but... what if I... think about... kissing him...? Oh no, don't think about it... The weather... think about the weather... it's nice...'_

"Uh... the weather... It's nice this morning..." Kagome sighed and looked out to the horizon. "Wow! The sunrise is so pretty!"

InuYasha looked at Kagome. _'It's not nearly as pretty as you...'_ InuYasha opened his mouth to say the words he was thinking, but it didn't come out. "Idiot..."

"Shut up! I like it! Is that so bad?" Kagome turned away, quite angry. "I'm not allowed to like stuff now?"

"Feh!" InuYasha crossed his arms and turned away...

**ALV: Well... that's it for chapter 4! I'll post up chapter 5 some time next week hopefully! Until then read&review! Arigato and Sayonara!**


	5. Notice

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated, but I've been really busy with my job and this summer reading project thingy... It's not the best in the world, so please don't think I haven't updated because I forgot, because I didn't. Once I get back to my mom's house I'll post the next chapter, so until then, please hand me more reviews. Please Please Please... I only have one review for chapter four... ;-; I would like **at least **two more... Until next time, SAYONARA!


End file.
